


【授权翻译】痛苦

by S_moran206



Series: 翻译 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_moran206/pseuds/S_moran206
Summary: 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174402马格努斯发现亚力克屁股上烙印着痛苦符文。





	【授权翻译】痛苦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Agony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174402) by [Sent2TheBeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sent2TheBeast/pseuds/Sent2TheBeast). 

> 作者的话:  
213之后就想写这个文了，但我拖了很久，希望你们会喜欢！欢迎评论留下建设性的建议以及友好的批评。  
我的Tumblr地址：fatal-vision.tumblr.com  
CW*：暗示/提及自残倾向，暗示/提及折磨。  
（分级是由于语言以及内容，本文没有性感方面的描写。）  
（其实也没有那么多脏话，但一想到一部电影里有两个F开头的单词就被定为R级，我还是小心一点儿的好。）
> 
> *应该是文案的意思，如果有不对请告知！
> 
> 译者的话：完全符合我对Alec的幻想，在我心目中，小猎人就应该是这样的一个性格，会因为爱的人受伤而感觉到痛苦和自责，而不是一句抱歉就轻轻揭过。巫师的性格比较饱满，会惧怕的同时也强大和温柔。希望我的翻译能够将原作者的想法表达出来。

马格努斯的眉头拧在一起，轻轻咬住下唇。他正小心翼翼地走向沙发，踏过地毯的时候，尽可能地放慢自己的步伐，努力不发出一丁点声音。汗滴从他的额头落下，手指微微颤抖。突然敲门声响起，吓得他手里的杯子掉在地上，茶水溅得哪儿都是。马格努斯叹了口气，打了个响指，茶杯恢复原样，地面的茶水也蒸发殆尽，只用了一点儿魔法，刚才小意外造成的灾难也就随之消失了。

马格努斯知道有人要来，亚力克半个小时前就说他在来的路上了，但是他的公寓里简直是太安静了，而他需要干点儿什么分分心。他调整一下表情，与平常一样的调情笑容出现在他的脸上，随后他缓慢地，戏剧性地打开了门。“你好啊莱特伍德先……这是你的血吗？”

亚力克看了看自己的身上，有些不好意思。他的额头，脖子，衬衫，裤子还有手上全都是血。“不是，”亚力克回答，“就是一只沙克斯恶魔。他突然出现在拐角，我没意料到，”他比划了一下，“然后我捅了他，他就……炸了。”

“看出来了，”

一般来说，亚力克这个时候早就走了进去，脱掉他的夹克，然后直直地走向沙发。但今天他在门口犹豫了一会儿，马格努斯感谢他没有像往常那样做，因为他实在不想看见这些恶魔的残留物粘在他的地毯上。“我能用一下浴室吗？”

马格努斯皱着眉，拖着下巴，一副在思考的模样。“嗯……”马格努斯上下打量着亚力克，“纽约学院的领导赤身裸体，什么也不穿，浑身湿透的在我的浴室里……”他深吸了口气，“我觉得没问题，你可以用。”

亚力克眨了眨眼睛，假装没注意到马格努斯用那种夸张而又调戏地语气说出他的新头衔。“布鲁克林的大巫师，太感谢您了，您是个多么善良而大方的人！”亚力克说着走了进来，随手关上门，把鞋子踢掉，一边走向浴室一边脱掉上衣。

马格努斯的视线在那双脏兮兮的靴子和亚力克迷人的后背上停留。他甚至没想到自己居然能合上自己大张的嘴还吹了声口哨。“我要是知道你在这儿洗澡会附赠一段脱衣舞，我八百年前就准许你在这儿洗澡了。”

“滚一边儿去。”虽然这么说，但是马格努斯还是看见了他红透了的脖子。

浴室门关上前，马格努斯喊道：“我也爱你宝贝儿！”

——

一进浴室，亚力克就一脸嫌弃地把这些脏兮兮的衣服脱了下来。他小声嘟囔着什么他最喜欢的衬衫居然被一个恶魔毁了。但是抱怨没持续太久，热水冲洗掉他身上的污渍的同时也洗刷掉了他的烦恼——毕竟他还有一个魔法男友。他的男友会认为相比较于讨论他俩的一天，他会特别开心将这件衣服恢复成原来的样子。

考虑到过去的一周他几乎每天早晨去工作前都会在这儿洗澡，询问是否能用马格努斯的浴室其实有一点儿多余。他们的晚上约会一般会变成在这儿过夜，第二天一早被一缕穿过窗帘的晨光唤醒，而他的男朋友就躺在他的身旁。

他拔起水龙头上的按钮，这样水就不会从下面的水龙头里出来。亚力克早就知道马格努斯有多享受洗澡。将温度设置成他习惯的温度，打开水龙头，沉浸在热水冲刷着他全身的感觉。他就站在那儿，身体放松。亚力克伸手拿过澡巾和香皂，使劲清洗着自己的身体，确定没有任何残留的粘液才算完事儿。由于太过用力，他的全身都红红的。在手上倒了些洗发水，在头发上揉搓起泡沫。他舒服地轻声哼歌，浴室是个相对安全的地方，至少他不用担心马格努斯会看见这样蠢的自己。

冲掉最后的泡沫，亚力克才觉得自己终于舒服了，他关掉淋浴，走出浴室，拿过一条毛巾，擦了擦头发，随后围在自己的腰间。跨过自己脏兮兮的衣服，径直走向马格努斯的房间，随后打开衣柜，拉开装着内衣的抽屉，开始寻找自己的内裤。

——

正在泡茶的马格努斯听到墙后面传来不怎么清晰的声音，“马格斯——”

马格努斯笑了笑，但只是拿着这杯他从一早上开始就想喝的茶，无视了亚力克的呼唤。

“马格努斯！”

马格努斯叹了口气，把茶杯放在桌子上，然后走向卧室，“亲爱的怎么了？”

“我向天使起誓，你要是为了看我在屋子里什么都不穿的走来走去而又一次把我的内裤都藏起来了，我一定要和你分手。”亚力克的声音从衣橱深处传来，当然，他肯定是在开玩笑。

“我什么时候做过这样的事儿了！”马格努斯睁大眼睛，仿佛多无辜一样。

“两周前。”亚力克把头从衣柜里伸出来，看着马格努斯的眼睛。

“抱歉让你失望了亚历山大，我可没把你丑出天际的内裤藏起来。”

“怎么可能一件干净的内裤都没有？我一半儿的衣服都在这儿了，你看，还有我的袜子呢！”亚力克拿着袜子在马格努斯面前甩了甩。

“你是说这双脚趾上有洞的袜子嘛？”

“对呀。”

马格努斯嫌弃地摇了摇头，在卧室里转了一圈，看看还有没有哪儿有亚力克干净的衣服。“这儿呢！”马格努斯从他化妆台的抽屉里掏出一件干净的内裤，不怀好意地扔给了他的男朋友。

“谢了。”亚力克伸手去接，腰间浴巾松了点儿，稍微露出了惹人犯罪又漂亮的臀部，他倒是不太在意，解开浴巾，将内裤穿上。“你在哪儿找到的？”

马格努斯却颤抖着倒吸口气，亚力克回头看他。“马格努斯？”他看了看他男朋友突然苍白的脸，然后注视着他的眼睛。“你还好吗？”

马格努斯看向地面，又抬头看亚力克，一种难以言表的表情闪过他的脸庞。他向前走，拽住亚力克的内裤。

“马格努斯，你在做什么？”亚力克问。马格努斯正拽着他右边内裤的裤脚，亚力克握住马格努斯的手让他远离他的内裤。“我得穿好衣服了，更何况现在就把我的衣服脱下是不是有些太早？”马格努斯却没有开玩笑的心情，他甩开亚力克的手，去拽他的内裤。“真的，马格努斯，我得——哦。”亚力克顺着马格努斯的手看过去，看见了印在那儿的深色符文，仅仅一瞬间，他的脸就没有了一丝血色，整个人如坠冰窖。

“我知道这是什么。”马格努斯说，声音沙哑。亚力克不敢看他的眼睛，于是他就盯着天花板，好像要把它盯穿一样。马格努斯声音中的震惊与痛苦让他心疼，他甚至快要站不稳。“你怎么会有这个？”

“我不知道怎么回事儿——”

“这就是你最好的借口了吗？”马格努斯的语气让亚力克不自觉地想要后退。“你不知道怎么回事儿？我不接受这个说法。”他的下巴紧绷，“到底怎么回事儿？”

“我…我不知道。”他看着地板，声音越来越小。

“你他妈在扯淡。这可不是什么你自己想要印上的符文，不是什么弄着玩的符文。到底怎么回事儿？！”马格努斯的语气让亚力克无所适从，他第一次感觉到如此的恐慌和害怕。

“我想要…不，不，我必须知道你到底经历了什么，我必须知道我让你经历了什么。”

“所以你就折磨了你自己？”马格努斯后退了一步，一脸震惊。“你期待会发生什么？会让你舒服些？你舒服了嘛？”

“不，不，这让一切变得更糟糕了。第一次之后，我终于知道了你到底经历了什么，我感觉到了深切，几乎让人窒息的愧疚。那种愧疚让我内心煎熬，恨不得一头撞死。”

马格努斯震惊地后退了一步，就好像他被别人扇了一巴掌一样。“第…第一次？”

操。亚力克睁大了眼睛。操，操操操操。

“你用了很多次？”

“没有。”亚力克马上回答。

“你在骗我。”马格努斯的眼睛里是满满的不信任。“你用了很多次吗？”

亚力克闭上眼睛，不安地动了动肩膀，咬住下嘴唇。“是…我…是的。”

“你他妈的到底在想什么。”他的语气里没有愤怒，没有怒火，只有无尽的失望与…悲伤。

“我不…”

“别和我说你不知道，”亚力克第一次知道了马格努斯到底有多么让人惧怕，当你面对马格努斯的时候，那种惧怕就深藏进你的身体里。无论有没有使用魔法，亚力克都能感觉到马格努斯隐藏在血脉里的那种让人恐惧的力量。“这个符文带来的痛苦，我甚至不想让瓦伦丁再次承受，所以让我再问你一遍。你，他妈的，到底，怎么想的。”

“我不应该想任何事儿！”亚力克大吼出声，愤怒集聚在他的胸腔里，难以消散。“也许，也许我应该承受这种痛苦，这样我就不用思考，不用感觉周围的一切，也许我他妈的就应该专注于这种痛苦，让我的脑子清静一会儿，哪怕一秒钟也好。但是我不能，我的大脑从未清静，这让一切都变得更糟糕了。我他妈的搞砸了，这就是你想让我承认的吗？没错，我搞砸了一切。我想救我的妹妹，结果却让你身陷囹圄备受折磨。我想成为一名优秀的士兵，遵循规则，在圣廷那儿赢回属于我家族的荣誉，到头来却在处处针对杰斯，更糟糕的是，我让你失望了，我应该跟随着我的直觉，但是我又一次让你失望了。甚至现在也是这样，明明是你受尽了折磨，明明是你在努力寻找回过去的生活，而我却将一切的注意力都集中于我自己的身上。这是因为我他妈的自私又愚蠢，而我的存在会使得我身边的一切美好消失无踪。”

“嘿，嘿，你知道你说的都是假的。”马格努斯伸手抱住人的手臂，亚力克却后退一步，仿佛爱人手掌的温度让他难以忍受。“你做的一切都是出于正义，你只是没想到——”

“停，马格努斯。”

“瓦伦丁是这个世界上最危险的人，他操控人的思想，玩弄人的感情，并一直在伤害别人。当我在他的身体里时，你会感觉到疑惑和不可置信，这一切都很正常，如果你不怀疑那才不正常，我没有——”

“别说了！”怒吼之后，亚力克立马后悔了，他看到马格努斯颤抖一下，在那一瞬间，恐惧支配了他的身体。

“你——”

“别假装你不怪我，这不是我的错。因为这是我的错，这他妈一切都是我的错。别装作我们两个之间就像什么事儿都没发生一样，更别假装你没有因为我的所作所为而对我心生怨恨。”亚力克泪流满面，胸口仿佛压了无数的石头，喘不上气来。“因为，我恨我自己。别再装作你还像以前一样信任我，怎么可能呢？我背叛了你，我伤害了你。在我对你保证我再也不会伤害你之后，我又一次伤害了你。就，别说了，好吗？”

两人之间的沉默让空气变得凝重，亚力克倒是满足于被沉重的气氛扼住喉咙的感觉。

“亚历山大，看着我。”马格努斯的声音十分温柔，却不容拒绝。亚力克倒是不介意遵循这近乎命令的要求。“阿撒兹勒（Azazel）伤害了我们两个人，他对我做的一切，更是一场灾难。而且实话实说，我不知道自己何时才能完全恢复，可同样的，你也是这场事件中的受害者。我用尽全力假装我自己一切都好，可我却没看出你也正在忍受着折磨。有一瞬间，我忘记了你是一个可以为了拯救他人生命而付出一切的人。听着，宝贝儿，对不起，我不应该对你发火的，我只是不想让你和我一样经历那种痛苦。”马格努斯又一次把手搭在了亚力克的胳膊上，这一次他没有甩开。“仔细听我说，亚历山大，我不怪你。你身边美好的事物不会因为你的触碰而毁坏，你反而让他们变得更好。你从错误中吸取教训并不再犯，你用你的全身心爱着人类，你会为你的家人付出一切。你会为了我，付出一切。”他笑着，“我知道，让你相信你足够好是一件艰难的事情，但是你在变得越来越好。人生难免会有起伏，但是看看你的身边，你还有克莱莉和西蒙，杰斯和伊兹，最重要的，你还有我，我会一直在你身边。”马格努斯在亚力克的脸颊上落下一吻。“我爱你。”

亚力克深呼吸一口气。他已经许久没有感觉到这样的平静了。“我也爱你，关于我做的一切…对不起。我只是不想再伤害你，我希望你永远不会发现。痛苦符文几天之后就会消退，我希望你永远不会发觉…我曾经有过这样软弱的时候。”

马格努斯有些难过，“亲爱的，我以为我们说过这个”马格努斯说，手指在他男朋友的手臂上画圈。“当一切变得糟糕的时候，你得告诉我。如果我发现你一个人经历这些痛苦，我会想杀了自己的。”

“我知道，我知道。我只是不想…让你回想起你人生中最痛苦的经历，我只是…太愧疚。这一切不过都是在犯蠢罢了。”

“你不需要一个人扛起重担，亚历山大。尤其是不需要对我隐瞒。”

“我知道了。”他们手指相交，脑门顶在一起。马格努斯能听见亚力克的胸腔里，心脏在坚定而有力的跳动着，他喜欢被这种声音环绕着。这声音能够洗涤掉怒火和痛苦，眼泪与悲伤。亚力克因为过分愧疚而在折磨自己，不是乔斯林死后他过度锻炼之后忽视疼痛那样的。他主动的将代表疼痛的符文烙印在身上，将痛苦埋藏进身体，他在自己的房间里一遍又一遍的激活符文，直到一切的记忆模糊，之后他就会知道，马格努斯也曾经历过这样的疼痛，只不过当时他不是一个人。亚力克就在他的旁边，看着他受折磨。不知道马格努斯会怎么想。

“对不起。”

“怎么？”

“当我第一次想到这件事儿的时候，我应该来找你，我应该告诉你我这么做了，我应该告诉你我在挣扎，我很痛苦。我以为我自己一个人可以挺过去，但是，这不对。我当时只是不想让你再经历这些操蛋的事儿了。我爱你，我不想伤害你，或者，让你感觉到痛苦。”

“亚历山大。”马格努斯环住亚力克的腰，紧紧抱住对方，“没有人可以独自生活。（No one can walk through this world alone.）”

亚力克没说话，只能够清晰地听见他的呼吸和心跳声。“你想知道我看见了什么吗？”亚力克亲吻着马格努斯的嘴唇，轻声说道。

“我会想知道吗？”马格努斯的喉咙有些紧。

“嗯。”马格努斯惊讶于亚力克对于这件事儿有多笃定。“其实，这挺好的，虽然有些扭曲。我当时也不知道自己会看见什么，谁又能知道呢？我看到了瓦伦丁攻占学院，灵魂之剑被激活的那一天。那时的我几乎忘记了害怕的苦涩味道，因为在那之前，我都不曾真正体会到害怕的感觉。但当我看到那么多的暗影魅族的尸体，看见了杰斯眼中的恐惧，那一瞬间，我从我们的符文上感觉到羞愧传遍了我的身体。还有，当克莱莉看见我时她好像意识到了什么，她突然记起来了你也在这里。当时的我是那么害怕，那么的绝望，马格努斯。我不禁去想，你是不是惨死在了某个角落，也许在我来到控制室的路上正好跨过了你的尸体，也许你死在了你最痛恨的暗影猎人学院，又或者瓦伦丁的人发现了你的尸体，对你进行实验。恐惧蔓延过我的胸腔，当我打开每一扇房门却没看见你的尸体时，我都会不切实际的希望，你没事。当我失去希望时，当我以为我再也见不到你时，当我要和你一起死的时候，一切都结束了。”

“为什么说这挺好的？”

“因为你还活着，因为我知道你还活着。我还记着当你抓住我的手臂时我心脏停跳的那一瞬间，当我看见你的脸时突然安下了心，我也记得我看见你时的愉悦。然后我就知道了，我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”马格努斯并没有像往常一样去亲吻他的男友，他只是抱住他。“我们需要谈谈。”

“谈什么？”

“关于这个符文，关于你在麦克斯符文典礼上的事儿，还有你的手。”

“马格……”

“我们不需要现在就谈这件事儿，我们甚至不需要这周谈，但是，你知道我爱你，而我应该在你最需要我的时候支持你。我们要用更健康一点的方式来解决问题，而我十分确定，从我的窗台上掉下去或者折磨自己并不是一个好选择。”

亚力克叹气，额头贴着马格努斯的。“好…好吧。”

“很好。”马格努斯最后一点绝望也随之消失，取而代之的也是无穷无尽的疲惫感。马格努斯的回忆闪现，他轻声唤到，“亚历山大？”马格努斯咬住嘴唇，不确定他的会的。

“怎么了？”他闭上眼睛，呼吸平稳，想要从马格努斯的胸前抬起头来。

“你会接住我吗？”这对于布鲁克林大巫师来说，声音小的可怜，而对于马格努斯来说，声音又有太多的不确定。但是亚力克习惯这样的声音，不是布鲁克林大巫师，不是领导，不是他一直伪装的人，而是真真正正的马格努斯，他的马格努斯。

“我绝不放手。”亚力克回答，抓住对方的手一起倒在了床上。马格努斯躺在亚力克的怀中，控制着自己不要哭出来。他们谁都没说话，只不过紧紧的抱住对方，亲吻对方，直到风暴过去，太阳升起，他们安然入睡。


End file.
